dos caminos, una eleccion
by ahirusanlove
Summary: el corazon de candy se divide entre dos amores, pero solo puede elegir uno
1. Chapter 1

prologo

¿que pasaria si anthony no hubiera muerto en aquel accidente?

¿y si ambos hubieran ido al real colegio san pablo?

candy conoceria a terry pero ¿se enamoraria de el? ¿terry se enamoraria de ella?

y de ser asi ¿a quien elegiria?

¿anthony hubiera dejado ir a la chica que amaba?

¿elissa seguiria aferrada a anthony o lucharia por terry?

tres corazones, dos destinados a estar juntos y uno a ser roto ¿para siempre?


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1:desicion

-cuando era pequeño otro niño de ojos verdes estaba siempre con mi madre

-¿quien es el?

-ya comprendo. oh-un zorro se atraveso en su camino, anthony perdio el control del caballo y este tropezo con una trampa, comenzo a sacudirse, anthony intento sostenerse pero termino cayendo boca abajo, el golpe habia sido duro pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, pero quedo inconsiente

-¡anthony!-grito asustada- anthony, reacciona-llama candy con miedo y comenzo a sacudirlo, pero este no despertaba-por favor,- no era posible, anthony no podia estar... muerto, esa idea la hizo desmayarse

comenzo a abrir los ojos, ¿donde estaba? ¿que habia pasado?

-¡anthony!-fue lo primero que pudo decir, al abrirlos completamente observo que dorothy estaba a su lado

-has despertado-suspiro aliviada

-¿donde esta anthony? ¿donde esta?-intento levantarse pero su amiga se lo impidio

-tienes que descansar, avisare a los demas que has despertado.

-¿donde esta anthony?-insistio

-bueno... el...

-¡ha despertado!-dijo archie y entro, seguido de stirft

-¡candy!

-archie, stirft ¿donde esta anthony?

-cayo del caballo y...

-esta un poco grave

-anthony...-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mezcla de dos emociones:el alivio de que anthony no hubiese muerto como ella creyo y la preocupacion por su salud

-quiero verlo

-el doctor y la tia abuela estan con el, no puedes verlo, necesitas reposo

-pero...

-por favor candy, no nos preocupes mas, duerme

-s..si-acepto por fin, anthony estaria bien, tenia que estar bien; se recosto y cerro los ojos...

-¡como es posible que aun siga aqui!-una voz relamente molesta la hizo despertar

-por favor señorita, salga-candy se incorporo, enfrente de ella estaba Elisa

-¿que sucede?

-¡candy! ¡todo esto es tu culpa! ¡anthony puede morir por tu culpa!

-¿eh? eso no es verdad

-deberias irte

-...

-si anthony muere nunca te lo perdonare-elisa corrio hacia afuera, dejando a candy con un gran remordimiento

-avisare al doctor que has despertado-dijo dorothy y salio

-"anthony puede morir por tu culpa"-quizas tuviera razon, si ambos no se hubieran apartado del resto, nada de eso habria pasado-"deberias irte"-eso era lo correcto, si continuaba ahi solo ocasionaria problemas. se levanto, aun estaba algo debil pero tenia las fuerzas suficientes para cambiarse. tomo su pequeña maleta y salio de la casa, sin que nadie la viera junto con clin

-"volvere al hogar de pony, adios anthony, archie, stirft"

...

-¿candy? ¡candy! ¡candy no esta!-grito dorothy

muchas gracias a los que comentaron:iris adriana,leri, lizcarter

sobre cada cuanto publicare depende de la inspiracion que tenga y aun no se con quien de los dos se quedara candy,


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 2:reencuentro

-¿que has dicho?-pregunto archie

-¡candy!-stirft corrio a buscarla, seguido por su hermano

en otra habitacion...

-¿que...que ha pasado?-puso una mano en su cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor

-anthony, por fin has despertado-dijo la tia abuela con una sonrisa de alivio, el doctor se apresuro en atenderlo

-no se levante, aun esta debil

-candy..¿donde esta candy?

-ella esta descansando

-¿esta lastimada?-dijo alarmado

-no, solo un poco debil-anthony lo miro, pero no identifico rasgos de que mintiera-duerma por favor

-esta bien

-¡candy no esta!-entro dorothy con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿como es eso posible dorothy? te dije que la cuidaras-la reprendio la señora elroy

-perdon

-en su estado no es conveniente que salga-dijo el doctor con tono preocupado

-¡candy!-por un momento se habian olvidado de anthony, quien ya intentaba ponerse de pie

...

1 semana despues...

-pero tia abuela...

-esta decidido, candy ira al real colegio san pablo para que pueda convertirse en una dama

-¿es que usted no puede educarla?

-silencio anthony

-no lo aceptare

-es mi decision y el tio abuelo esta de acuerdo

-¿porque hace esto?

-anthony-dijeron archie y stirft

-no puedo entenderla

-es una chica bastante rebelde, en el colegio aprendera modales y refinamiento

-yo tambien ire

-¿que has dicho?

-no me importa volver a "la carcel" si puedo estar con candy

-¿anthony?

-yo igual

-y yo

-¿stirft? ¿archie?

-entonces iremos los cuatro

-pero...

-a nosotros tambien nos falta educacion

-es verdad

-hagan lo que quieran-dijo molesta

...

dos semanas, la epoca de navidad habia llegado a su fin, habia logrado hacerse amiga de jimy y salvar el hogar de pony. Iba en camino al rodeo de Tom, pero una terible angustia la atormentaba

-anthony...-susurro y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

-¿que tienes jefe?

-¿eh?, no es nada-sonrio

-¡candy!-la llamaron a lo lejos y ella alzo la vista

-¡tom!-hizo que los caballos fueran mas rapido y los niños calleron.

-hola candy-los dos sonrieron y los niños bajaron algo mareados-¿pero que les paso?

-en cuanto candy te vio se olvido de nosotros-dijo jimy

-lo siento

-siempre la misma-rio tom y todos lo imitaron-¿sabes candy? tengo unos amigos que se mueren por verte y que tu tambien conoces

-¿amigos?

de un arbol salieron dos manos

-hola candy

-¿como estas?

-ar...archie, stirft-giro la vista hacia los lados...buscandolo

-candy-unas manos se posaron en sus hombros

-"no puede ser"-giro la vista, era el, le sonreia con la misma dulzura de siempre-¡anthony!-lo abrazo con fuerza y este le correspondio, pequeñas lagrimas de alegria comenzaron a salir

-pero ¿quien es el?-dijo jimy

-hey tortolitos, estamos aqui para divertirnos-rio tom

**...**

lamento la tardanza

espero les guste

acepto cualquier sugerencia


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 3

toc toc

-adelante-se escuho la severa voz de la tia abuela, su piernas temblaron

-ya te hermos dicho que no esta enfadada

-no te pongas nerviosa

-¿quien esta nerviosa?-con la mano un poco temblorosa abrio la puerta, la señora elroy la miro con seriedad

-candy ¿porque te fuiste sin avisar? nos preocupaste a todos, en especial a dorothy

-lo siento-agacho la mirada

-eso ya no importa, debido a tu comportamiento he decidido que estudies en el real colegio san pablo

-si-los chicos ya le habian contado sobre el colegio y habia aceptado ir debido a que todos, inclusive la hermana maria y la señorita ponny le insistieron, lo mas dificil fue cuando jimmy se entero

flash back

-es una gran oportunidad para ti candy

-asi es

-¿y los chicos?

-ellos estaran bien, nosotros los cuidaremos

-¿es que nos vas a dejar ir solos candy?-dijo archie

-eso seria muy decortez-sonrio anthony

-ademas, ahi podras estar con anthony

-si quieres cuidar a los niños necesitas prepararte

-esta bien, ire a londres

-¡mentirosa!-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, que fue abierta por jimmy-dijiste que nunca te irias-en su rostro habia lagrimas queriendo salir

-jimmy-el niño se fue corriendo

lo buscaron por un par de horas, la lluvia se volvia mas intensa a cada momento

-¡jimmy! ¿donde estas?-grito candy, logro distinguir su silueta en un arbol-¡jimmy!-corrio hacia el con la sombrilla en mano y anthony a su lado, al tocarlo se dio cuenta que estaba muy caliente-¡tienes fiebre! debemos ir al hogar de pony

-jefe...no te vayas-la abrazo y comenzo a llorar

-tengo que ir jimmy, aprendere muchas cosas y volvere para cuidarlos

-¿no nos puedes cuidar asi?-candy nego con la cabeza y una sonrisa-¿vas a volver?

-te lo prometo

-y yo vendre con ella-dijo anthony acariciando su cabeza

-debemos regresar, todos estan preocupados por ti

-esta...bien-anthony lo cargo para llevarlo al hogar

fin flash back

cumpliria su promesa y volveria...con anthony

-archie y stear, ustedes partiran mañana

-¿porque tan pronto?

-asi lo quiso la hermana grey-ambos suspiraron

-candy, tu iras en una semana, espero que no causes problemas en el colegio y te conviertas en una dama de la que la familia andrey se sienta orgullosa

-si

-en cuanto a ti anthony, no podras ir hasta que el medico lo indique

-pero ya estoy bien

-el doctor ha dicho que no hes conveniente que salgas por tu golpe, no quiero que te pase algo

-tia abuela...

-si quieres ir al colegio, tendras que aceptar-todos guardaron silencio y poco despues salieron de la habitacion

al dia siguiente...

-que pena que se tengan que ir tan pronto-dijo candy

-nos veremos cuando llegues a londres, pediremos permiso para recogerte

-si

-quizas invente algo para darte la bienvenida

-diviertanse-archie les guiño un ojo y ambos subieron al automovil

candy fue al jardin

-¡las flores estan creciendo de nuevo!

-te lo dije-sonrio anthony, ella tomo una y la olio

-extrañe mucho las flores

-las dulce candy tambien estan creciendo-los dos sonrieron- ¿te gustaria ir a cabalgar?-dijo tomandola por los hombros

-si-contesto alegre, ambos fueron al establo y montaron el caballo, poco a poco este comenzo a avanzar, anthony se sentia feliz, cuando terminaran el colegio, candy seria una gran dama y por fin podrian estar juntos sin que la tia abuela se molestara; el caballo aumento la velocidad

candy no pudo evitar recordar, el sonido de su avance, demasiado rapido, anthnoy perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo, quedando inconsiente ante sus ojos...

-¡detente!

leri: si anthony viajara con candy ella no se enamoraria de terry, espero que te siga gustando leer mi fic

wendy grancheste: espero poder subir mas seguido, y leere tu fic

cyt: gracias por tu comentario, espero te agrade tambien este, aun no defino con quien se quedara ella

lyzcarter:graicas por tu sugenrencia, prometo tomarla en cuenta, aunque hay que considerar que terry conoce a susana en el teatro, tal vez mas adelante la incluya

ana white:aun no se con quien se quedara y gracias por tu correccion


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 4: temor

-¿candy?

-por favor detente-se tapo los oidos mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir. anthony se detuvo, desconcertado y ambos bajaron del caballo

-¿estas bien?

-no quiero que te pase nada-dijo tras un largo silencio

-pero candy...yo estoy bien-ella lo miro sin decir nada-esperare hasta que tu quieras volver a cabalgar-le sonrio para tranquilizarla-vamos adentro

-si

en la tarde...

candy se encontraba en su habitacion, con clint al lado, pensando en el miedo que tuvo horas atras cuando alguien llamo a su puerta

-adelante-suspiro, la puerta se abrio y dorothy entro-dorothy-sonrio al verla

-¡candy! me alegra verte de nuevo. me habias asustado

-lo siento

-lo importante es que estas bien, aunque pense que te econtrabas con el joven anthony-candy se ruborizo un poco pero luego agacho la cabeza con tristeza-¿sucede algo?

-es que yo...-le conto lo sucedido en la mañana

-es normal que sientas miedo despues de lo que paso pero no te sientas triste, estoy segura de que muy pronto podras subirte a un caballo sin temor

-pero anthony...

-el te quiere mucho y te va a entender, pueden hacer muchas cosas juntos. quita esa cara triste y ve con el

-gracias dorothy-las dos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo

dias despues...

toc toc

-adelante-candy entro con su maleta en una mano y anthony al lado, en la habitacion se encontraban la tia abuela y george

-candy, espero que en colegio san pablo te comportes y aprendas a ser una dama, quiero que la familia andrey se enorgullezca de ti

-tia abuela...

-george te acompañara en el barco

-si

-puedes retirarte

-tia abuela...gracias por todo-hizo una breve inclinacion con la cabeza y salio de la habitacion

en la entrada de la casa...

-señorita candy ¿piensa llevar a clint al colegio?

-claro que si ¿porque?

-los animales esta prohibidos

-no puedo dejarlo aqui, el siempre me ha acompañado

-tengo una idea george, ¿porque clint no se hace pasar por una bufanda?

-¿una bufanda?

-son muy populares ahora

-pero señorito...

-solo debe intentarlo, si no funciona, lo traes de regreso

-esta bien

-gracias george-dijo candy con una sonrisa

-es momento de irnos, la espero en el coche señorita-george entro al vehiculo y anthony sonrio

-te deseo mucha suerte en el colegio candy

-gracias

-espero no seas tan reboltosa

-¡anthony!

-solo bromeaba, nos veremos pronto

-si-candy estaba a punto de subir al coche pero..

-candy...-ella volteo y anthony le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-hasta pronto-con un sonrojo candy subio al automovil

-"mi corazon late fuertemente"

el coche desaparecio rapidamente de la vista de anthony...

mientras tanto...

-¡espera! terry-la mujer de cabellos rubios tropezo en la nieve mientras veia al joven alejarse-promete que no diras a nadie que eres mi hijo, por favor-pero no obtuvo respuesta

dias despues...

el viaje estaba a punto de terminar y candy se sentia muy feliz, habia cuidado de la gaviota para que sanara y se habia hecho amiga del capitan, quien estuvo a punto de ser despedido pero gracias a ella no fue asi, y muy pronto veria a stear y archie

-¡salud!-dijeron todos los pasajeros al unisono y bebio de su copa

-señorita candy, no tome mucho o podria marearse

-estoy bien george-pero en poco tiempo sintio un mareo-hip,hip- al no ver a george decidio salir

era de noche, pero en el cielo habia varias estrellas, hacia un poco de frio y niebla, pero era agradable, se escuchaba el choque del agua con el barco y candy contemplo la vista con una sonrisa

-"pronto estare en londres" oh-su mascada volo con el viento y la persiguio, esta se detuvo a los pies de un chico, de espaldas se parecia a...-"¿anthony?"


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 5

-"es imposible, anthony esta en america"-se acerco con lentitud, el joven no parecio notar su cercania-"esta llorando"-candy distinguio una lagrima en su rostro-eh... disculpe...¿esta usted bien?-el chico volteo y la miro sin expresion alguna-lamento si lo moleste

-¿molestarme?

-me parecio que lloraba ¿se siente bien?

-¿lloraba?-sin razon aparente comenzo a reir-te hacen falta lentes pecosa

-¿pecosa?-contesto irritada

-lamento decirtelo, pero tu cara esta cubierta de pecas ¿nunca te has visto en un espejo?

-eso ya lo hace, y a mi me gustan las pecas

-pero que gustos-silbo y continuo riendo, en ese momento noto la mascada en el suelo-¿esto es tuyo?

-si

-tenga señorita pecosa-le dio la mascada con una sonrisa burlona

-eres un insolente

-señorita candy ¿se encuentra bien?

-al parecer vino tu guardaespaldas, adios pecosa-dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño

-¡mocoso atrevido!

-¿el joven le hizo algo?-candy nego con la cabeza

-de espaldas se parecia a anthony pero es un malcriado

-me extraña mucho

-¿porque?

-es hijo de un duque

-¿un duque?

-asi es

-aun asi lo es

a la mañana siguiente...

-¿estas seguro de que funcionara?

-por supuesto porque yo lo hice-archie solo suspiro-y si no funciona, tengo este-enseño el otro objeto

-¡el barco se acerca!

-es momento de probarlo-se puso el extraño objeto cerca de la boca y comenzo a gritar-¡candy! ¡candy!-fruncio el ceño-no se escucha

-te lo dije-stear comenzo a sacudirlo y de repente

-¡candy! ¡candy!-stear callo y archie lo vio con una gotita en la cabeza

-ya esta aqui el barco-stear recupero el animo y saco el otro objeto-¡candy!-grito al verla bajar

-este no fallara-lo puso en el suelo y el objeto avanzo hacia candy

la chica lo vio con sorpresa y lo tomo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa

-es un regalo de bienvenida-dijo stear al verla bajar

-que bonita liebre

-¿liebre? es...es una ardilla-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y archie rio, candy intento contener su risa y despues vio como terry se bajaba del barco, cuando iba a acercarse, george fue por ellos para subir al carruaje

-"¿se acordara de lo que me dijo? deberia disculparse"

nota: apartir de aqui todo sucede igual que en el anime (menos la parte en que llevaran a clint al zoologico)hasta el momento en que se encuentra con elisa:

-¿eres tu candy?-dijo con molestia al verla entrar en la biblioteca con paty

-eliza-su voz estaba llena de sorpresa

-¿ustedes se conocen?

-claro que si, te presentare a las demas

-gracias-como siempre, no pudo desconfiar de sus intenciones

-chicas, ella es candy andrew, fue adoptada por capricho del señor william, pero antes de eso cuidaba caballos en un establo de mi casa-las chicas comenzaron a murmuran entre ellas-pero eso no es todo,fue abandonada por sus padres y por su culpa, una persona estuvo a punto de morir

-¡eh!

-te equivocas, no fue culpa mia

-por supuesto que si-dijo mas molesta-pero estoy segura de que anthony se dara cuenta de que no le convienes, vamonos paty, una amistad asi no te conviene-todas dejaron sola a candy y ella no pudo evitar recordar el accidente

-"¿realmente fue mi culpa?"-agacho la cabeza pero despues recobro los animos, estaba decidida a convertirse en una dama para que todos sus amigos se sintieran orgullosos de ella, no dejaria que los comentarios de elisa la entristecieran

gracias por el apoyo a mi historia, se que me estoy tardando en actualizar pero escuela, flojera, falta de inspiracion y problemas amorosos me ocupan mucho; pero no descuidare la historia, estoy dispuesta a terminarla

a partir de aqui se volvera un poco repetitiva con la serie pero es encesario para llegar a la mejor parte

todas quieren que se quede con terry, pero demosle una oportunidad a anthony


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 6: cartas a larga distancia

capitulo 32 (despues del reencuentro con elisa),y 33 transcurren igual que en el anime

todas las chicas habian terminado de cenar por lo que la hermana margaret entrego el correo

-candy white andrew-candy se levanto con una sonrisa, eran dos cartas, una del hogar de pony y otra de anthony-¡que alegria!-corrio hacia su habitacion con una gran sonrisa

querida candy:

nos sentimos muy felices al saber que te convertiras en una dama, esperemos que te acostumbres rapidamente a la vida en londres,cada dia rezamos porque te encuentres sana y feliz

la hermana maria y yo estamos muy ocupadas con los niños, cada vez tenemos mas animales, todos son muy lindos y es un placer cuidarlos

señorita pony

-hermana maria, señorita pony-abrazo su carta con una sonrisa y despues leyo la de anthony

mi querida candy:

espero que te encuentres bien el londres

aqui la tia abuela y yo estamos bien, aunque extraño mucho divertirme con archie, stear y tu

te extraño mucho candy pero el doctor dice que muy pronto podre viajar, mientras tanto da tu mayor esfuerzo por estudiar y ser feliz

anthony

-yo tambien espero que podamos vernos pronto-en ese momento alguien le arrebato ambas cartas-elisa

-asi que anthony te sigue escribiendo-rio burlona-algun dia se cansara de ti -todas las chicas sonrieron con malicia-¿pero que es esto?-leyo la carta del hogar de pony-deben de ser muy pobres para escribir dentro del sobre

-es verdad, nunca habia visto algo asi-todas comenzaron a reir

-no te permitire que te expreses asi-le dio una bofetada y en ese momento entro la hermana margaret con paty

despues de ser regañarlas elisa y sus amigas salieron de la habitacion

-"esta me las pagaras"-penso elisa

al dia siguiente..

candy y neil caminaron hacia un lugar apartado despues de que terminara la misa

-¿que es lo que quieres?

-no te quiero en este colegio

-pues me temo que tendras soportarlo o irte

-en este momento no se encuentran ni anthony, stear y archie para defenderte

-puedo hacerlo sola

-eso ya lo veremos-su sonrisa se torno burlona y en ese momento aparecieron dos chicos

-nunca puedes hacer las cosas tu solo-dijo desafiante

-ya veremos si eres tan valiente-antes de que los chicos pudieran ponerle un dedo encima, un latigo los golpeo en la mano

-no soportare que tres cobardes como ustedes se aprovechen de una "indefensa" jovencita

-terry-dijeron un poco asustado

-ahora, les dire que se vayan o si sabran como reacciona un caballero ingles en este tipo de situaciones

-esto no se quedara asi-dijo Neil cuando sus dos "amgios" se fueron, candy miro a teery con sorpresa y este comenzo a alejarse.

-¡espera!

-¿hum?

-queria darte las gracias por salvarme-sonrio levemente

-no lo hice por ti pecosa-le alzo la barbilla y sonrio burlon-esos tipos no me caen bien.

-terry...

-¿acaso me quieres declarar tu amor, pecosa?

-por supuesto que no y mi nombre es candy-dijo molesta y el se alejo-y yo ya quiero a alguien-pero terry ya no le contesto, al llegar a su habitacion, decidio contestar las cartas

querida señorita pony, hermana maria y chicos:

el colegio es bastante estricto pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo para aprender, y asi lograr que se sientan orgullosos de mi

los extraño mucho pero aqui comienzo a tener amigas-se detuvo un momento "¿deberia contarles sobre terry?, no ¿para que? es insoportable".

espero verlos pronto, cuidense mucho y siempre sonrian

candy

antonhy:

me encuentro muy bien en el colegio, eliza y neil tambien estan aqui pero no permitire que me molesten

portate bien con la tia abuela y obedece al doctor para que puedas venir

londres es tan bello, espero que podamos recorrerlo algun dia juntos

candy

el resto del capitulo transcurre igual que en el anime


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 7: el quinto domingo-parte 1

-¿porque estan todos tan emocionados?-pregunto candy a paty al ver a todas sus compañeras murmurando sonrientes

-¿no lo sabes? mañana es el quinto domingo

-¿quinto domingo?

-si, es un dia en el que podemos salir con nuestras familias, yo ire con la abuela a un museo

-¿de verdad? ¿podre hacer lo que quiera? "ire con archi y stear a recorrer londres" ¡que emocion!

al dia siguiente...

candy caminaba por la escuela, todos estaban preparandose para salir, decidio ir a la segunda colina de pony, quizas terry estuviera ahi, y con suerte fumando

al llegar a la colina vio humo

-"lo sabia" Terry Grandchester

-¿eh?-alzo la cabeza-eres tu tarzan pecoso

-te he repetido muchas veces que no fumes en mi colina y mi nombre es candy

-si si como digas, por un momento pense que era la hermana gray, ¿quieres un cigarrillo?

-no-lo tomo y tiro al suelo, de su bolsillo saco una armonica-mejor toca esto

despues de hacerle una broma, terry toco el instrumento, candy cerro los ojos y lo escucho con una sonrisa

-¡candy!-la voz de archie la hizo volver a la realidad-¿donde estas? george ha venido por nosotros

-cre que te llaman pecosa

-¿tu no iras a ningun lado?

-no

-esta bien, me voy y recuerda: en vez de fumar toca la armonica-corrio mientras reia

-pero que chica tan entrometida

candy se reunio con archie y fueron a la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraban george y stear

-hola candy

-¿a donde iremos?-pregunto al ver el carruaje

-primero comeremos con la familia brither-dijo geroge- y despues recorreremos algunos museos de londres

-¿britter?-dijo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y archie fruncio los labios

-asi es, la tia abuela elroy quiere que entablemos amistad con annie britter

-y ella esta encantada ¿no es asi archie?-se burlo stear

-¡callate!-candy subio al carruaje con una sonrisa que se borro al ver a eliza y neil

-hola candy-sonrio burlona-no creo que annie quiera entablar amistad contigo despues de lo que paso en nuestra casa

-asi es-candy no contesto y miro la ventana

-"vere a annie, la tia abuela quiere que sea su amiga ¡que alegria!"

media hora despues...

los tres se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa adornada con la elegancia de la epoca

-buenas tardes-una mujer vestida con elegancia y feminidad entro en la habitacion, seguida por un hombre que podria parecer severo a primera vista pero realmente tenia facciones amables, finalmente entro una joven de apariencia delicada y timida, su mirada se poso en archie y un rubor aparecio en sus mejillas, sonrio levemente y volteo a ver a la chica sentada a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sabia que habia sido adoptada por la familia andrew, pero no esperaba verla ahi, su madre noto su preocupacion y hablo-es un placer tenerlos como invitados a comer, mi esposo y yo estariamos encantados de que ustedes y mi hija se lleven bien ahora que ella estudiara en el mismo colegio-candy vio a su antigua amiga con sorpresa

-nosotros ya nos llevamos bien con ella ¿verdad neil?

-si

-a nosotros tambien nos gustaria llevarnos bien con ella ¿no es asi archie?-le guiño un ojo con burla y su hermano lo miro molesto pero asintio

-annie me parece una gran chica-la miro y sonrio debilmente, sin saber que esto provoco un vuelco en el corazon de la chica

-gracias a todos-hizo una inclinacion de cabeza

minutos despues comenzaron a comer, annie noto que candy y archie se llevaban muy bien y se sintio triste; al terminar archie, stear y candy se levantaron para irse

-fue un placer haber comido con ustedes

-cuidaremos mucho de annie-dijo candy

-me gustaria hablar contigo señorita-vio a candy con una dulce sonrisa, fingiendo no conocerla

-esta bien, esperenme en el carruaje-dijo a sus amigos

-si-parecian confundidos, eliza y neil se vieron con complicidad al salir de la habitacion la señora britter se puso seria

-candy, como ya dije, annie asistira al mismo colegio que tu, no encunetro problema en que vuelvan a ser amigas pero te pedire que no menciones que ella viene del hogar de pony-annie bajo la cabeza con tristeza

-si-vio a su amiga con una dulce sonrisa pero ella no la miro-¿annie?

-las dejare solas-dijo su madre y salio del comedor

-¿que sucede annie?

-candy... no me quites a archie-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

LIZCARTER:tomo enserio tu comentario y lo agradesco, yo note que los dos capitulos no eran buenos sin embargo, decidi arriesgarme para llegar a esta parte, en donde comienzo a cambiar algunas circunstancias, pronto apareceran algunos personajes y no se parecera en mucho al anime, espero sigas leyendo y ya no decepcionarte


End file.
